wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dustwallow Marsh
Characteristics * Located on the eastern coast of Kalimdor. * Level 35-45 * Contested Territory Map * Zone map Dustwallow Marsh Map from Worldofwar.net Regions Adjacent to Dustwallow Marsh Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Accessible The Barrens 10-28 West Y Durotar 1-10 North N Thousand Needles 25-35 South N http://img104.imageshack.us/img104/8625/noareaminimapcopy9tw.jpg Travel Hubs Theramore Isle * Feathermoon Stronghold * Nijel's Point * Gadgetzan Brackenwall Village * Orgrimmar * The Crossroads * Gadgetzan Sub-Regions Dungeons *Onyxia's Lair *Alcaz Island?? Quests Alliance * 35 Suspicious Hoofprints * 35 The Black Shield * 35 The Orc Report * 35 The Missing Diplomat ** 36 The Missing Diplomat * 38 Mudrock Soup and Bugs Horde * 35 Theramore Spies ** 35 The Theramore Docks * 35 The Black Shield * 41 Razeric's Tweaking * 43 Identifying the Brood ** 43 The Brood of Onyxia *** 43 The Brood of Onyxia **** 45+ The Brood of Onyxia * 45 Deadmire * 43+ Overlord Mok'Morokk's Concern Neutral * 35 Soothing Spices ** 35 Jarl Needs Eyes * 36 Hungry! * 46D Tiara of the Deep (tb) - a pull into Zul'Farrak, obtained from Tabetha in The Quagmire Background Dustwallow Marsh is, in many ways, one vast, ancient swamp that is home to many old and wonderful beasts. Navigation is often extremely difficult, and many adventurers have lost their in this great jungle, where trees obscure the sunlight and raptors, spiders and crocolisks lay in wait, hunting those silly enough to venture close to their lairs. Perhaps it is because of extreme terrain conditions that neither the Horde nor the Alliance has succeeded in establishing extensive presence in the area. Located on the tip of the peninsula on the western shore, the citadel of Theramore Isle is the home of Jaina Proudmoore and a great bastion of the Alliance. The gleaming walls of this bastion, however, often serve to contain the Alliance, and its presence does not extend far beyond them, despite a number of scattered checkpoints that dot the road leading to the Barrens. Theramore Isle military has recently been dwindling, partly due to the ever-increasing number of desertions, although why so many people have chosen to forsake their place with the Theramore garrison remains a mystery. Despite bordering on a Horde-controlled territory, Tauren and Orc presence in Dustwallow Marsh is equally marginal and is largely confined to the Brackenwall Village to the northwest. Founded by the Stonemaul ogres and ruled by the iron fist of their leader Mor'Morokk, Brackenwall Village is the only vestige of the Horde in the area. As the Stonemaul ogres do not generally seem to take much interest in the outside world, much of the area between the bastion of Theramore Isle and the Horde settlement remains wild and untamed, with even the road leading to the Barrens rapidly falling into disrepair. Despite the fact that neither faction controls a significant portion of the Dustwallow Marsh, cover skirmishes between the Alliance and the Horde have become common, in spite of the official truce that is maintained in the region. There have been reports of Brackenwall Village taking military action against the covert Theramore infiltrators, who have been spotted to the east of the village. Other sources indicate that a number of Horde spies have been murdered or simply disappeared while attempting to infilitrate Theramore. Clandestine activities on both sides continue to this day and are more likely to escalate into a full-fledged overt conflict than cease completely. It can be argued, in fact, that the covert war that now rages in the Dustwallow Marsh is a clear indicator of the limits of Thrall's power, as assassinations and murders continue despite his order to leave the people of Theramore Isle alone. It is said that this wilderness is also home to Onyxia, a great dragon and the daughter of Deathwing, although few adventurers have ever ventured into her lair and lived to tell the tale. Resources *Copper Vein *Tin Vein *Iron Deposit Wild Creatures * Crocodiles Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Kalimdor Category:Zone:Dustwallow Marsh